Mambo Mambo PotC
by CaptainRavor
Summary: What happened between Jack and Anamaria one drunken night in Spain.


The crew of the Black Pearl and their Captain walked through the buzzy streets of a Spanish town. They entered a small pub but instead of drunken men and wenches they saw people dancing latin dances. Elizabeth and Anamaria looked at the people amazed, now they knew why Jack had forced them to wear these dresses. Jack turned to Elizabeth and gave her his arm.  
>"M'lady, would you give me this dance?" he asked at bowed. Elizabeth blushed and took his hand. They both went to the dance floor and started dancing.<p>

I dance the rumba, the salsa, the cha cha The limbo, the foxtrott and even the tango

"Jack, I didn't know you could dance!" Elizabeth said. Jack winked at her and spunned her around.  
>"There a lot of thing ye don't know about me, luv." he asnwered. He twirled her and then, let her bump onto Wills chest.<br>"Would you like to dance with me now, darling?" he asked Elizabeth, she turned to look at Jack who nodded and then she looked at Will with a big smile.  
>"Sure." she said and they started dancing.<br>Jack looked around for any more beautiful women that would dance with him, he spotted a few in the corner looking at him. They were gorgeous spanish women, with a nice tan and long black hair. He made his way towards them and bowed.  
>"Would any of you beautiful ladys want to dance with me?" he asked and winked at them. Not half an hour later, Jack had danced with all of them.<p>

With ladies and girlies with mummies and babies And dj s gone play this cause it's on their playlist

Once Jack finished dancing he took a seat next to Anamaria. She was quiet and was looking at the dancers with a tad of sadness and jealousy in her eyes. Jack turned to look at her curiously.  
>"What's wrong,luv?" he asked. Anamaria shook her head and looked at the floor.<br>"Nothing, it's nothing." she said and sighed. Then Jack understood what her problem was. Anamaria got up and went towards the balcony. She looked at the sea and stood there silently. She didn't hear JAck come and stand behind her and jumped when he whispered to her ear. "Wanna dance?" Anamaria turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. For a second he saw the longing in her eyes but she hid it well.  
>"Don't be daft, Sparrow." she said and turned to walk away. Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. "Oh, c'me on Ana. It's fun!" he said. He held her and started moving with the rythum of the song. Ana looked at him confused.<br>"I'm not dancing with you, Jack. I don't even know how to!" she exclaimed. "So, that is the problem, eh?" he said and the startem moving more slowly for Ana to catch up. Soonly, she was dancing with him, alone on the balcony and had an amused smile on her face. "See? It wasn't so difficult!" Jack said.

And on my journey thru all of these dances I found a lot of hot sax romances

Ana looked up at him with joy, she leaned closer to him and gave him a small kiss on the lips. Then, she looked down and blushed. Jack chuckled and took her to the dance floor.

But mambo seeked me and mambo freaked me Than she realesed me - and this is how we go

He danced with almost all the women in the room and still had alot of energy. Now, he was dancing with Elizabeth, Anamaria and two other Spanish women at the same time.

Mambo mambo eh eh The babes are all around me Mambo mambo eh eh Dancin all night long Mambo mambo eh eh The babes are all around me Mambo mambo eh eh To the break of dawn

Jack and his crew walked out of the pub laughing. They were all drunk except for Will, Elizabeth and Jack. Anamaria was leaning on Jack to find her balance and was singing one of the songs that they danced, Gibbs was drinking his rum and laughing and the rest of the crew were singing along with Ana. "Ana, luv, I think you had too much rum for tonight." Jack said. Ana looked at her rum bottle and hugged it tightly against her chest.  
>"You're not taking my rum." she said. Jack laughed at put his arm around her shoulders. Ana leaned her head on him and closed her eyes sleepely. They reached the Pearl and Jack took Ana towards her cabin.<br>"Jack," she said, Jack looked down at her chococlate eyes "I really do like you. No matter what I say." Jack grinned at her and nodded.  
>"I know luv." he said and opened her cabin door. Anamaria stumbled in and almost fell, but Jack caught her the last second. Ana looked up at him and smiled slightly. She leaned closer to him and he leaned closer to her. They kissed passionatly. Jack scooped Ana up and let her on the bed. He tugged her in and kissed her forehead.<br>"Goodnight luv." he said.  
>"Goodnight Jack." Ana replied. Then, Jack went to his cabin and fell asleep him self.<p>

Of course, when they woke up, nor Jack nor Anamaria remembered anything from the last night...


End file.
